User talk:Trevor88
Hi, Trevor88! I got a message that you have changed the user rights of User:Harry Granger to administrator, rollback and chat moderator. When you mean me - and I think so because of the message - my name is "Harry granger" - with granger not capitalized. When you mean another user, forget this message. BTW, I've looked at your first article: Harry Potter. Is my impression correct that you have copied and pasted this article from Harry Potter Wiki? Then I should tell you that there is already a wiki which does so with the only difference to the original that on this wiki the badges are enabled. I mean: Harry-Potter-Lexicon. I am admin there and this wiki has already 869 pages. You were yourself on that wiki, look here: Trevor 88. The name of this wiki at that time was: Qghficsimjkaeibhfztnpjrqiezhzuadzsjxwpnxusefbthfes Wiki. The name was strange and so was changed to Harry-Potter-Lexicon. So I thought I ask you what exactly you want to do here. Perhaps there is a difference I have overlooked. I'm just curious. Harry granger (talk) 11:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Main page On the main page you can read: This page is saved, but it is not saved. Do you really want to save it? When yes you must do it or I can do it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :On this page is at the top the box with the text, that this page is saved. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin trouble That's no problem. I guess I should begin with normal articles for the wiki part and wait until you made your first "article" or what it shall be for the dictionary part. Then I think I avoid mistakes. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Pottermore account Hi, Trevor! I saw your Pottermore acount on Pottermore Wiki and sent you a friend request. If you are interested - it comes from "CauldronFirebolt3882". BTW, I hope you don't mind, but the user page is the user's visiting card. What would you think when you would go onto the user page of the founder, admin, bureaucrat and read this, what you have written? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Perhaps you can tell me, which categories you want to have. I can't know which are okay and which not. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talkl:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice with the link, I hadn't recognized. Limit is okay, but I cannot make new categories. I can only choose between the categories which are already there. What does this mean: (Hunnie has rasied the Qudditch.. and Fantastic.. Canon thing on P-T-Dictionary). I don't find that - neither here nor in Potter Dictionary Wiki nor in Potterpedia Wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, now I understand and I have answered to the blog. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Dictionary Hi, Trevor! I saw you made an article called: Dictionary/Broomstick. Does that mean that all articles shall bear this name: Dictionary/''Example''? - And after that the article's name on the page: "Dictionary" as normal: 'Broomstick' or whatever? Shall this also be the case with your article of "Harry Potter"? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :What is "Dictionary Meaning" for you? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, Trevor, but I don't understand this. What belongs for you to the Dictionary? I am not a legilimentor. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I give up. Good night, here in Germany it's after midnight. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Trevor! I never really understood what this wiki means with dictionary part and wiki part. That what I did - what I understood - what I could do - the categories - you did not appreciate. So WHAT shall I do? When you under this circumstances don't want me as admin anymore, that's okay. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Dear Sir, Yes, I would be happy if you upgrade my status. I came by this wiki by my friend Hunnie Bunn on harry potter wiki Yours Sincerely, Amujoshi11 (talk) 08:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Template:USERNAME Hi, Trevor! I don't know if you have seen already, but your change broke the template as you can see on my user page. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Oh shit, that I haven't seen. I thought it could be the new line which you put in. Hm, I have a look at it. When I get it work - okay, otherwise I ask ProfessorTofty. He's good in such things. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry, I forgot. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi, I only wanted to tell you that I got it fixed in the Common.js. It now works as it should do, here as well as in Potterpedia and in Potter Dictionary. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Your question to the conversation with Fleurblack Hi, Trevor! Fleurblack is a new user on this wiki. I know him / her (?) from other wikis. It was strange. He / She wanted to chat with me. I went on chat because I had time, but nothing happened. Either the chat had problems (but I was in) or he / she has not recognized. I don't know. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Policy Have you read the policy of the Harry Potter Wiki? I like it. It's very widespread. Could you think of such a thing for this wiki? To the council. That's a nice idea, but for such a council we need more users in this wiki, otherwise it will not work. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Have you told me this because of my S... word? :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Rule Nr. 3! Okay, understood. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Theme I like the colours. They are fresh. I will see what I can do with the wordmark. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC)